


A Couple's Resort

by fangirl_for_life2017



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Mostly Just Gajeel/Levy, Romance, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_for_life2017/pseuds/fangirl_for_life2017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about the three couples enjoying their time and each other's body in a couple's resort. Smut and Fluff. Mostly just Gajeel x Levy smut. Enjoy the GaLe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Couple's Resort

Levy was on her hands and knees in the living room, red glasses perched on the bridge of her nose as she scanned over several open books that lay on the floor. 

“Shrimp? Bags are packed, you almost ready to go?” Gajeel asks as he walks into the living room of his small apartment that he shared with his girlfriend, Levy. He saw her on the floor, and he sighed. 

“Oh, uh, yeah. I’m almost ready.” Levy says, gathering the many books and papers.

Gajeel got on his knees and helped. “You know, Shrimp, you really should quit the bookworm thing every once in a while. We’re going on vacation.” He grumbled lowly, handing the books to Levy, who put them in her bag. 

“I’m sorry, Gajeel. This is for the mission we are taking after we get back from the resort.” Levy says softly, taking Gajeel’s face in her hands and giving him a tender kiss on the lips. “Now we should get going. Everyone is meeting us at the guild.” 

Arriving at the guild, Natsu was just finishing putting his bags in the bag of the carriage. 

“Finally you two show up! Let’s get going!” Natsu grumbled before Gajeel punched him in the face. 

“Shut it, Salamander.” He said lowly as he took his and Levy’s bags in the back of the carriage. 

“Can you two not fight for this vacation? Seriously.” Gray mumbled, arm wrapped around Juvia’s waist. 

“We can’t stop, ice brain. It’s in our nature.” Natsu stuck his tongue out at Gray, and the ice mage only rolled his eyes in response. 

“Come on! Let’s go! I wanna start working on my tan.” Lucy smiles from the carriage. 

The mages climb in, Levy sitting on Gajeel’s lap, the others having their own seats. Once the carriage started moving, both Gajeel and Natsu began moaning and groaning before keeling over from the motion sickness. 

“Can this stupid thing go any faster?” Natsu groaned. 

“Aye, I’m afraid not.” Happy said, standing on Natsu’s shoulder. 

“Dragon slayers and their motion sickness.” Pantherlily says from his sitting position from Levy’s lap. 

Arriving at the resort, the couples settled in their cabins before meeting up at Cove Beach. 

Levy, sporting her new black bikini that matched Gajeel’s swimming shorts, laid on her stomach on her towel as Gajeel rubbed tanning lotion on her skin. 

“Gray-sama, let’s go swimming!” Juvia giggles, pulling her ice mage boyfriend towards the water. 

Lucy laid on her lounging chair, Natsu sitting in the sand and building a sandcastle with Happy. 

“Hey, where’s Lily?” Gajeel asks, looking around. 

“Right here.” Pantherlily says, sipping from his coconut drink under the shade of a palm tree. 

“Thank you, Gajeel for the help with the lotion.” Levy says, signaling Gajeel to bend over. He smirked and obliged, receiving a kiss from his blue-haired girlfriend. 

“Hey, Gajeel! Bet you can’t make a better sandcastle than me!” Natsu challenged, and Gajeel growled. 

“I’ll make one ten times better than yours, Salamander!” He roared, going down to work in the sand. 

Levy gave an unamused look while pouting. “Gajeel, why must you be in a competition with Natsu all the time? We’re taking this vacation to further our relationship.” She says softly. 

Gajeel looked at Levy, and his lips twisted into a smirk. “You’re right, Shrimp.” He growled playfully as he pulled his girlfriend in for a deep kiss. 

Levy gave a slight moan, and Gajeel rolled her onto her back, climbing over her tiny body. Her hands snaked into his long hair, giggling slightly. 

“Yuck, take it off the beach, you two.” Natsu says, looking away. 

“Be thankful we aren’t tearing off each other’s clothes.” Gajeel growled before Levy pulled him back in to continue their little makeout session. 

“Natsu, leave them alone. At least they’re doing normal couple things, unlike us.” Lucy says, flipping through her ‘Popular Mage’ magazine. 

“Maybe we should go somewhere more, private.” Levy says softly, trailing her finger down the center of Gajeel’s chiseled chest. 

“See you guys for dinner.” Gajeel says quickly, getting up and tossing Levy onto his shoulder. She giggled as Gajeel rushed them towards their cabin. 

Gajeel put Levy down, and she slipped off her bikini top, tossing it at Gajeel before climbing onto the bed on all fours. He groaned at the sight of her perfect, porcelain ass teasing him. He felt his cock harden, causing him to growl seductively. Levy rolled onto her back, opening her legs with a smirk. 

“Come here, big boy, I wanna play.” She purred, slowly slipping out of her bikini bottoms. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Gajeel growled as he crawled between her legs, face only inches from her wet pussy. “You look delicious.” 

“Gajeel, what are you-” Levy smiled before feeling his long tongue invade her pussy. “G-Gajeel!” Levy squealed in pleasure, her legs instinctively closing. 

Gajeel let out a pant as he held her legs open, teasing her swollen clit with his teeth, causing Levy to shudder. “You want to cum, I know it. You smell so good.” He groaned, nuzzling her crotch. 

“Y-Yes...I need to cum.” Levy pleaded, moaning happily as he continued to eat out her pussy. 

Gajeel smirked and shoved two of his fingers in her drenched wetness. She squealed as she came, her wetness exploding over his lips. He sat up and licked seductively, then licking his fingers clean. 

“Damn, Levy. You make me so hard.” He growls, taking off his swimming trunks and tossing them over his shoulder, and they ended up on the ceiling fan. 

“What are you waiting for? Take me, big boy.” She purrs, and Gajeel pounced, causing her to squeal. He grabbed the base of his cock and guided it into Levy’s sweet pussy. 

Levy moaned happily, tossing her arms around Gajeel’s neck as he thrusted harshly and relentlessly into her pussy, listening to the sound of skin slapping against skin. He groaned as he felt her pussy clench, and he crashed his lips into Levy’s, his tongue invading her mouth. Levy graciously accepted his tongue, feeling his fingers pinch and roll one of her nipples. She gasped, pussy clenching tighter.

“Come on, I want you to ride my big cock.” Gajeel smirks, rolling onto his back and taking Levy with him. 

Now it was Levy’s turn to tease. Instead of sinking down on his cock, she began stroking him with her hand. 

“Now that’s just cruel.” Gajeel groaned, closing his eyes tightly. 

Levy shuffled down the bed, and she licked his tip happily before taking him slowly into her mouth, making a wet slurping sound. Her hand found his balls and she squeezed slightly, moaning around his dick and earning a growl from Gajeel. 

“Levy, don’t stop…” Gajeel growled, running his fingers through her hair. She slurped him down, taking his tip into her throat, and that caused Gajeel’s undoing. He gasped and came in her mouth, groaning happily. 

“Mm…” Levy moaned, pulling away and swallowing every last bit of cum before licking her lips. 

“You’re amazing.” Gajeel simply said, pulling Levy onto his lap, teasing her still drenched pussy with the tip of his cock. 

“No, you’re amazing because you’re still hard as iron.” She giggled, and Gajeel chuckled. Levy smirked and kissed her boyfriend as she sunk down on his cock. 

Levy tossed her head back in the overwhelming amount of pressure, crying out Gajeel’s name. 

“That’s it, Levy. You’re taking my cock so well.” He groans, bucking his hips up into her, his fingers teasing her right nipple. 

Levy squeaked, clenching her pussy tighter around his large cock. She then squealed as she came, slowly riding him to prolong her orgasm, wanting him to cum. Gajeel groaned, cumming in Levy’s warm pussy. 

The blue-haired mage fell over onto one side, her and Gajeel tangled in limbs and the white top sheet for the bed, both a panting mess. Levy giggled as she saw Gajeel’s swimming shorts on one of the blades of the fan, spinning around. 

“That was great.” Gajeel chuckled, holding Levy close and kissing her forehead, causing her to giggle. His hand snaked down her body, and he grabbed her ass. “Ready for round two?” He smirks. 

“More than ready.” She purred as she threw herself on him, catching the Iron Dragon Slayer by surprise. 

Gajeel wore a tight gray tank top and black shorts to dinner, and Levy wore her pale orange sundress to dinner. 

“Finally. Do you guys always run late to things?” Natsu says, chomping down on a piece of bread from the small basket the waiter placed on the table. 

“Shut yer’ trap, Salamander.” Gajeel warned, pulling out a chair for Levy before taking his seat. 

“Natsu, be quiet. They’re just trying to enjoy their vacation.” Gray says, folding his arms across his bare chest. 

“And that’s coming from the stripper.” Natsu says lowly. 

“Hey, shut your face, flame brain.” Gray barked back. 

**  
Levy looked at Gajeel and giggled, before placing her hand on his inner thigh with a smirk. Oh, yes. They would enjoy their vacation indeed.    
**

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy and leave kudos/comments! I'll also take Fairy Tail smut requests!


End file.
